The Raijinshuu Origin
by YYWT
Summary: Each of them held something important to one another. Laxus had always been their leader and their goal. Unbeknownst to them, that strength wasn't the solo element of forming of the Raijinshu, it was their diversity that gave them the glue to become something whole. Unknown to even to him, he'd help from the very beginning. Raijinshuu origin story.[Freed POV, no pairing, X7?-FT]
1. Chapter 1

**AN****: Because this a must be made story! Hopefully in the future the anime/manga canon will show the past of these four characters.**

**The main character is Freed! But as always Laxus is super important like the rest of the Thunder God Tribe! Known as Raijinshu(u?)! An origin fic hasn't been done or I haven't found one yet.**

**So please enjoy. This is my personal take on each character… how they became who they are. Also… I've only watched the anime. Sorry if I'm lacking the extra detail! Sometimes manga have more extra info or are just as the same as its anime-counterpart. I did read the Rave Master manga, which I've yet to finish, I wonder if the author gave extra detailing on the Raijinshuu as well…**

**Also… 100jewels is 1$, 1,000 is 10$, 10,000/100$, 100,000/1,000$**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He couldn't help himself, seeing as his heart was swelling inside his chest. Looking at the large building in front of him. The red colored building stood tall, acting like a fortress in the city of Magnolia Town. The large body of water behind the Guild building seemed almost like a sea, or he would of thought, if he hadn't studied as much like he did. Lake Sciliora was a famous lake of the city, with manmade rivers that branched out the blocks of the city.

Lifting his eyes to see the multiple roofs, showing its three floors of height. They were all colored red by the terracotta tiles, with an elegant small fence behind each layer of tiles for each floor. The design felt eastern, that set it apart from most of the western styled houses in the city. While the color of the walls were jasmine, green long pillars held up the first layer of roofs, the red circled door was a symbolized eastern feel, red covered the first floor windows, turned color green on the next floor over, lastly on the last roof hung three colored flags hanging from pointed end of the building.

There were no words to describe the place. Other than horrifying. It was like a dream come true. He held his book closely to his chest. He was afraid….

What if they wouldn't accept him?

It was possible the guild members may ask of his parents! They had met his parents, he could still remember that day. In the remembrance, beating sounds exploded in his ears, as his heart was becoming apparently loud enough for him to hear. He was young, but young children coming to guilds was nothing new! So he surely wouldn't stand out! His sweating palms pressed against the green slim hardback book, digging his nails into his clutch, in hopes to gain his courage back.

He wanted to go in….

… but his doubts were getting the best of him.

He wasn't even supposed to be here and look where he is now! If his parents found out, they would punish him again. Even if he done all his assignments and was allow to go out in the afternoon, they still would found something wrong! He didn't know exactly what but—! But—! He was doing no wrong!

He hoped.

One final clench at his favorite study book, he was finally able to make the next step and open the door into the Guild.

The place was just vivid, as when he came here with his parents, only just a year and half ago. High Society figures that were his parents. People who could afford anything and everything they'd liked. Had come to this guild than any other guild. It meant a lot to him, since he knew that his family were not natives of Fiore, but connected enough that they'd bought two summerhouses within this beautiful city.

_Nearly two years ago, he stood behind his parents at this location. His mother having chin length black hair, circling around her face with those unmovable dark blackish brown eyes staring at the scenery. Her dress was Victorian styled, black like widowers on their funeral, in her hair had strains of green hair highlighting the side of her head and bangs. On her two layers dress, one being transparent while underneath was a black sleeveless grayish black dress. On her shoulder was a black fluffy feather boa, something he always enjoy seeing. Beside her face, the only skin exposed were her two hands that were peach like in color. _

_The area was like a locale inn, it felt welcoming, despite its obvious lack of respect toward an educated means. Men fighting men, woman having fun with men and much more._

_He didn't understand it much, even if he got the general idea of what they were doing wrong._

_There were many adults, some teens and even plenty of kids._

_His father stood tall, like himself, had long hair compared to most men. The color, unlike himself, was fake an colored blond respecting to his green. Before it was brown, and probably next year would become magenta. His father wore double-breasted coat, in which its color green was outlined by a light red, on top was buckled belt holding two swords hidden by his father's exert magic. Unless the rules were followed, not a single person could sense or even see those swords. His father wore high quality boots with his green pants tucked in._

_The great mages in Fairy Tail were many, following his parents he passed a couple of twelve year olds, only to stop at the bar's counter._

_The older woman began to make another cocktail for her customers. Sitting on top of that very same counter, near the edge were his parents looked at the midget of a man with respect. Though its monotones façade stood in place, he knew his parents well enough that their eyes were giving respect._

"_Ohohoho! What do I give to have this pleasurable moment with you?" The old short man spoke. He wore a Fairy Tail exclusive shirt, an orange jacket with shorts, as his shoes matched with his weird double tip pointy hat with bells._

_He gulped and hid behind his mother. She looked down at him and scowled, his father talking in her place "Now, now. Do not be disrespectful to the Master of this lovely guild. He's also one of the Ten Saints. Now get up and act like a Justine and not some shameful commoner!"_

_This only made him more scared, but forced himself to show himself to the older man. His eyes were about to fill up with tears, which also was mandatorily made to disappear._

_The old man smiled kindly to him "What's your name?"_

"_Uhuuhhuuhh… uuh… uuh… umm…" Fear began to swell up in his mind, making his instincts screamed for him to hide. Not only from the Master but from everybody!_

"_His name is not important." His mother started, those words hurt yet he knew better than to respond to that. He was relieved too, hesitating was always his fallback. So she continued, oddly enough the Master looked a little offended by her words "We're here for a high class job."_

_Turning his head up, the Master looked at his parents with all seriousness "What mission?"_

_His father's voice sounded, acting like he always did over business "It is nearly a Ten Year old Mission we'd requested over a decade ago. We realized that no guild yet has made a move, knowing that Clive is within your group, we formally request he complete this task. We'll even update price and anything he'd wish in return."_

_While those three talked, he notice a blond spiky hair boy playing with another boy with blue hair. The seemed to enjoy themselves, seeing that animal plushies dance along the room while the other boy tackled each and every one of them down. They seemed so happy to be together, he wanted to talk to them, but he couldn't. He didn't know how he could be friends with them, all he ever did was study with his mother and father, the nannies and the servants…_

_He felt sad again._

"_That's my grandson." The Master's voice sounded._

_Turning to the counter, seeing his parents displeasured faces: seeing how he just ignored an important figure that could be useful to be nice to. He felt sorry about his rude actions, he was sorry that he was comporting in such a disgraceful way! It was just the discussion was boring… his parents would not let him hear the end of it._

"_Ihih." The man's big pearl white smile made him feel happy. "Go along and play with him if you like. Me and your parents are going to have a long discussion."_

_His mother turned to the Master "Do not worry Dreyar. My son is wonderful. He doesn't want to waste time on such frivolous things, right?"_

"_Yes, mom." He said, barely noting that nobody could hear his incredibly low voice. It felt loud in his ears, when talking to his parents friends this very voice became a horrible trait to have._

_Mr. Dreyar sighed, guiding them all to his office to finish the discussion from before._

"Clive you just never change, do you?!" The background sounded, two men drinking beers with two lovely women with them. In front of the table was an older man, though still pretty youthful of his age.

"Change is not necessary! A Guild is for life, right Master?! Eahahaha!" Raising his pint of beer in a wooden mug. Woman were around him like crazy, all those men were sleazes, he couldn't help but think, as he continued to walk inside the entrance hall.

"OF COURSE!" The guild screamed in agreement, making the room shake, as-if they were all in a new year's party.

He was happy there was no attention directed at him, even the slightest amount felt like too much, so he walked closely attached to the walls of the building. Just hoping with all his might that nobody would notice him. Despite the fact this was the very same reason he came here. To.. make friends? To be a better mage? Well… all and all, it was an adventure nonetheless. He would… become stronger!

Looking from the pillars of wood, since most of the structure was wood based, as the tables that served the guild members and their guest equally. Many were enjoying themselves, as most of them were already in a group. The minimum, of course, were two. Some even had at the maximum being ten in a group. Some tables were empty, most of the bartenders and waiters were mostly, and if not only, women. In his background, he could see the sleazy men with the Master, which he found to be appalling as he couldn't understand how a person of his status could hang with commoners so easily. Gulping, as he clench his book tightly, once more. He wonder on how he could talk to somebody, if anybody at all.

The more he stared at the Master, a strong sense that he was being noticed by that very same man.

Then those eyes of Master's turned from his campaigns to him. This had shocked him, making him hide behind the pillar, only to come face to face with another person's eyes. An iris of dark red flashed before him.

"Hi." The other boy said.

Jumping out of his skin, he screamed "AAAhaahhhhh!" Before coming completely speechless, frozen in his place, unable to run anywhere.

The stranger merely scratch his head in confusion. Skepticism expressed itself on the boy's face, titling his head looking at him, as-if he were nothing different from a puzzle.

"You're weird. Isn't he, PULLA!" The boy turned to his floating teddy bear. The bear's eyes were glowing red, only scaring him more, when that head turned directly to him.

A high pitched voice sounded "Weird, weeiird… oh my gad how weird is this little boy? Hahahaha."

"Uoh-. UUuuu—…. I'm not weird." He began to cry. He shouldn't cry although such words were unnecessary.

A growl came from somewhere, now a floating bunny came with a delicate high pitch voice "Pulla! Don't hurt the boy's feelings! You weirdo! You're more weird than he is!"

"No, I'm not!"

Pointing her hand/arm "Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!" The teddy bear slammed its head against the bunny's head.

"Yes, you are!" The bunny pressed forward as well. It almost looked like the two unanimated objects could express facial differentials. The boy who started all this, merely looked at his two 'friends' with confusion. He wasn't taking sides, seeing how already made clear what he thought of him.

"Now, now. Calm down you two and Bickslow, how dare you start this fight in the first place. You know better." It sounded like an old man's voice. Turning his head, he saw a stuff, worn out tiger doll. Unlike the other two inanimate beings, this one wasn't high pitch and even felt powerful by the magic aura around it.

Closing his left eye, Bickslow, merely held the same expression with a hint of anger "I didn't say anything wrong. He's a stalker. A loser who can't make friends with anybody. Think he's high and mighty, no?"

Words directed at him, guided by a challenging stare, full of conviction.

Unable to fight such a determined glare, he sat on his knees and looked at his bended legs. He'd finally stopped crying, with his petite feelings all being guarded by a single book, he kept to his side. He felt stupid. How could even think he could make friends? He was too rich to have friends with such commoners. Nobody would like a snotty person like himself.

"Hey, he just got here. Give him a break, Bick." A human voice sounded.

Being shocked by another kind voice, not by another magically induced character, he turned to see an eight year old boy. It was the very same boy from before, taller than before, but wore a simple attire consisting of a yellow shirt and white khaki shorts. Unlike his short puffy green hair, the other boy's yellow hair stood up some.

He was happy he chose to wear a simple red shirt with brown shorts.

"If you say so, Lax. Believe me though: rich folk like him are completely worthless for such a strong guild as ours." Bickslow said with a growling tone. The intensity of the eyes felt suffocating. His red eyes began to glow green—

Then suddenly a punch in the face came between the two boys.

"Whaa—?! The hell?!" Bickslow said completely confused by his friend's assault.

He couldn't see Lax's expression, but he could guess something close to a glare, with his muscle were tensing up and everything. "You don't do that. Ever. Do you hear me, Bick? Next time it won't be a punch to the face."

Sniggering came from the other boy, before laughing with his tongue hanging out, showing the Fairy Tail guild mark on his tongue. Finally calming down, the boy left with his three floating dolls with him. The mumbling of 'whatever, whatever' could be heard.

The back of the boy became distant, Lax turned his head to him. The boy smiled kindly once more, his orange eyes soften and offered his hand. He could only stare at the boy in silence, unsure what to say or if there was anything he could say. His breath became shallow, unable to bring himself to lift up his own hand. Biting his lips, knowing that he would have to say 'thank you' to the boy, showing his gratitude. He couldn't even do such a simple gesture. Closing his eyes so hard, ashamed of his pathetic excuse for a royal man.

"Come on! I'm sorry how Bickslow acted. There's no need to cry over it." Lax's patience was fading.

He was so stupid! He couldn't even say thank you! No wonder his mother scowled at his action: he was less than polite, no different from a stupid, ignorant barbarian!

"Don't cry. You're a boy! Meaning you'll be a man: so men don't cry, okay? Bickslow is actually quite a fun guy to be with when he see your strength. So please… can you calm down?" Lax's hand was on his shoulder, opening his eyes he saw the boy kneeling across from him. His smile was forced, with his words being sincere.

Nodding, taking a gulp than a deep breath in and out, he responded "Imma… sorry."

"There, there. Now let me help you up." The older boy got up, as their hand entwined, they both were finally on their feet.

"Th—k." He voiced.

Giving a blink of eyes, the blond titled his head confused "What? Did you say something?"

"T..Th- Th… —k." He said again.

Shaking his, Lax questioned another time "I… still didn't hear you there."

He felt like he was going to cry again, he really needed to say it louder, so in all his strength he yelled "Thank you."

The yell wasn't a yell… well at the very least the other boy heard him. Nodding at him with a smile "You're welcome. You really need to speak up some more. Well I got to go! My father's taking me to a mission! It's going to be legendary! Bye… Justine!" The boy ran away waving goodbye, before going to the exit of the Guild were an older man left with two other adults.

He felt warm on his face, returning his gaze on the floor.

Awkward feeling resurfaced, feeling watched, regardless of continuous chattering of the guild members, who were having a good time. With his head down, only looking up when deemed absolutely necessary, he finally gain the courage to walk around. Even if it were within the boundaries of the pillars. His footstep might as well not existed, each step was taken with great care in order to no disturbed. What was loud to him, was probably just the same a common talking voice or whispering, but he rather be safe than sorry.

"Umm…" he continue to repeat incessantly, when he saw somebody of interested despite his desire to interact, his shyness held him back.

The other members were having fun, talking of their latest mission or what was written in Weekly Sorcerer. All the adults were having a good time, few of the serious ones were speaking of the Council latest event, while most of them were just rating who they thought was hot and whatnot. The teenagers didn't have a single care in the world, when they did notice him, he froze and hid himself away. He kept a good distance away from Bickslow, even if the boy had no idea they were even close in distance. Other children in the guild were already in a group of friends, making him only feel more out place than he did before.

So with a final sigh, he realize that he had no place in such a guild.

Walking to the exit and entrance of the whole facility, seeing only his feet move, with his study book in his left hand. He felt worthless, sad and even a bit angry. With himself, of course. Turning back to look at the whole dinner room that was the entrance of the Guild, he felt self-pity.

Letting go of a heavy sigh, when his head was facing the exit, the only thing he saw was THE MASTER?!

"AAAHHHH!" His scream pieced through the chatting of the guild. Making the other members silent, for only a minute, before returning to their original discussion.

The old man smiled, showing his teeth as his lips were in a happy locked grin "Where are you going? Don't you want to ask something? It's bit of a hassling place, I agree fully on that! But you came here for a reason, didn't you?"

"..uu..uuUu…UuuUUu…. Aah-I-I. I—… Ummm." Unable to speak, he closed his eyes tightly. Hoping and wishing to disappear.

"You know…" The man tone was fill with pondering "… You could help many guild members, if you like. In return, you'll learn and awful lot, wouldn't you? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind at all."

The man began 'Hohoho'ing joyously, sounding quite proud of his own wording "You're pretty special. Reading 'The High Uncontestable Law of Legendary Folktale, Edition 27th'. That's… no small feat, if you ask me. Even the adults have a hard time studying that. You could be our tutor! We'll even give you a small allowance unless you like volunteer work."

Opening his eyes, shaking in fear, even with his dignified posture look at the Master Dreyar. Gulping, he spoke to the older man "I…"

Between all his mumbling, not once did the Master interrupt him, his words finally made themselves understandable "I would … ummmmmmm… like that! But… I… am…."

Trying to hold in his tears, feeling like the whole room was ready to mock him, when he cried. He finally asked "I'm sure mom and dad, wouldn't allow me to teach. I don't know much." Between his words, he couldn't help sniff up his tears, holding them back so strongly.

"Well… whenever you'd like to come back. Even for a drink of water, if not help as a volunteer, you're welcome to Fairy Tail. The offer always stands." The man look wholesome, worthy of every dropping respect his parents gave to him.

He nodded hastily, unable to hide his contentment, for a long was able to smile.

"I'll… definitely… come back sir."

Another smile was given, with a waving down of a nonchalant hand "Ohoho… don't call me sir, boy. I'm Makarov Dreyar, The Master of Fairy Tail and your friend. I'm still quite young, you know!"

He had made his first friend?

Unable to hide his continuous filling up of happiness, he impolitely grabbed the older man's hand. His smile just kept spreading, it felt like a dream! He was able to make his wish come true? "REALLY? You'll… You'll be my friend?!"

"Of course, what is your name?"

"…"

When was the last time he'd ever said his name? His parents always said his name or he never heard it. Much less spoke it.

"…"

He'd… lost all his words.

Looking at the man, who was waiting patiently. No… this man was Makarov, which was usually a family name, meaning only 'Blessed' or 'Happy'. This person was willing to be his friend, no… this person was his friend! Friends tell one another's name, right?!

Opening his mouth… a moment of silence before he stated:

"My name is Freed Justine. I'm am the solo heir of the Justine family and I am happy to be your friend!"

This would be the beginning of a very long trial, wouldn't it? That was all he realized, when he spoke his name for the very first time in months.

.

.

.

**AN****: Thank Fairy Tail wiki for easy to find info. X3….**

**I'm following the timeline… this is the year X770.**

**This will be solely written in Third Person Limited, narration may change but highly unlikely.**

**Please review if you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN****: -Interludes- is the changed into third person omniscient or first.**

**Thank you for the reviews :D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:** **First Mission**

Two years had passed since that particular day. Being a nonmember of the guild, he only came back to that place, every once in a while. Unable to come daily, mostly for the fact he was still very young, to be allowed total unguarded attention. Other reasons were mostly that he was still very shy about the whole thing.

In the golden week, he had became eight years old in the year of X772. Finally able to bring out a small portion of knowledge into something noteworthy. For now, the only magic in his usage was basic solid scripts, meaning he used his light based quill more often than not.

Though decrypting runes was less than fun, it was an objective that the Justine Family proudly placed upon him. That and, of course, heighten his knowledge of everyday to uncommonly known things. Written based magic was nothing to scoff at, since every type of magic has its pros and cons. The studies he still had to endure were nowhere close to the end. Ironically, this had made him behind in his studies. A thing he was less than content about.

Magnolia Town was bustling with energy. Since the Blossom Viewing festival had arrived. Fairy Tail would start early, so when he had arrived to the guild, it was semi-empty with only a few adults around.

Not long ago, two new members had joined Fairy Tail: a young six year old girl name Cana, who had the cutest puppy with her. Was sitting together with Macao and Wakabe as they talk about the basic learning of magic. Gildarts had only left two months ago and was probably not returning for a long while. The only reason he noted this to be a exceptional detail: was merely by the fact the younger girl was obviously looking at the man, like he did with new people. She didn't ask it often, though her eyes were filled with a yearning to talk to the older man. He had asked her personally if she enjoyed the guild, which she nervously muttered 'yeah'. Having a kindred-spirit to himself, he once every while tried to help her out.

Lately he'd been teaching her how to read hard words.

The two young adults merely laughed at his attempt in being a helpful non-guild member: saying she wouldn't need to know those words for a long while. Wakabe and Macao were nice people, he guessed, but he never understood how to get along with them.

Walking through the entrance, passing a couple of table, he saw in the corner of the room another girl of his age. She wore a dirty, raggedy, tatter cloth of a green dress. Her hair was a wavy brown reaching pass her shoulders and her eyes were covered in dirty bandages. Nobody knew if her eyes were tore of or wounded, there was a slight possibility that she was just naturally blind: however... nobody knew the answer. The girl, herself, was antisocial and wouldn't talk to anyone. Most guild members ignored her existence all together. All he knew was she was brought back by Gildarts in his last mission and the only person she would talk to was Ms. Kujikage.

Miss Fuzen Kujikage was an S-class wizard, known for her powerful Light Magic, which was second to none, if you didn't have to compare her to the Master. She was slightly younger than Dreyar's father, but older than Macao. Today she was nowhere to be seen, since she was helping the Master prepare for the festival. Ivan, on the other hand, was probably trying his best to avoid helping the guild like he always did.

Going to the counter, where he met a girl with short cut of green hair, that curved upwards behind her ears, as her slim eyes were a bright red. The main hostess of the Fairy Tail's Bar. Her outfit was a white base tanktop, showing her shoulders with a magnate bow-like halterneck. The decorations were prisms flower around her right ribcage. Her skirt was split, short and flat that matched her green high heels.

"Hey there, little sucker. How are you?" Asked Mimi. She was one of the contestants of the last Promotional Trial of last year. Despite her petite figure, she was not a person to underestimate.

He sat himself down, clutching tightly the wood of the counter, making slumped shoulders as he looked anywhere but her eyes. "Fine... I guess."

"What's wrong?" She simply got to the point.

He looked up for only a second, before flickering his eyes away from her gaze "... I want to become a member! But..." He began to twiddle with his two index fingers "...If my parents have to give me permission, I don't think I'll be able to join."

"..." Mimi continue to clean up the already used drinkware, pondering on her words "Well... Anything is possible. But I'm sure your parents can't truly stop you. What they don't know can't hurt them."

"Isn't that something irresponsible for an adult to say?" He retorted.

She gave a slight sigh, looking at the other costumers, saying in a bore tone "Adults and parents are two different beings. So I might be in the wrong, though I've never seen the Justine do anything to prevent you from coming. In my opinion they don't have the right to deny you this."

He titled his head, not giving more info on such a fact, they were never there was kind of true.

"You should try to make more friends. Cana seems to enjoy your company."

He groaned "She's a six year old, she'll enjoy anybody's company!"

Mimi gave an evil smug, her expression scared him "You only want her for her puppy, huh?"

"UUU! Don't scare me like that, Mimi-san!" He scooted back a bit. Nevertheless he did mostly speak to Cana because she had a cute puppy. The Justine didn't allow pets. Or at the very least dogs or cats. Puppies were such cute creatures.

Her expression return normal, giggling at his reaction "Freed-kun, aren't you going to join in the festival this year?"

He held his breath, momentarily, letting air out of his nose only to shrug "I don't know... it's more or less a guild's party. The Haname has already started, so I have no rush to go. Why haven't you've gone, Mimi-san?"

Putting down her second cleaned glass, she turned to him, holding a gentle expression "Not my thing... Especially since I'm waiting for the last two members to come back."

He titled his head, showing his absolute curiosity without saying it out loud.

She ignore him and began to tell the other members to either help out with the party, leave or take a mission. The young adults, and some actual older people merely gave a faint nod or accepting groan before slowly exiting the Guild. The girl in the corner, when he turned his head to see, had already departed to god knows where. The girl was a new member but her name was quite obscure. Unlike him, she had already gain her Fairy Tail Mark, seeing it was actually hard, not knowing where it was placed. When he asked Mimi, the older woman chuckled at him saying it was a secret.

Placing his head down, feeling bored without having a single desire to do anything else.

He knew, sooner or later, he would have to face the Master. His... 'friend'. The thought alone made him grimace, for... he couldn't forgive it. He looked like a fool, maybe... he was a fool? His parents came back his mind, and the humiliation he felt, began to burn into the core of his very own heart. Trying to shake off that memory, he raised his head to see Mimi looking at him with worry, not saying a single words as she continue cleaning.

The door of Fairy Tail opened, to show the last guild members. Turning to see who it was he heard a familiar voice:

"I can't believe they made us do such a stupid task. I could of done better!" Bickslow's voice sounded. The boy had grown a good five feet, wearing some type of dark blue cuirassier that hid his eyes well, wearing a woolen, Persian blue sweater and black shorts. Behind the boy were three dolls: a brown bear, a pink bunny and a larger sized tiger. The bunny and bear were typical sized dolls, each with their respected name PuunPuun and Pulla. Prabhu was the last, though never really that far apart from Bickslow, he was able to notice the doll was the wisest of the three. The stuffed tiger cared only to make peace and was capable of making it happen.

Being a half-foot shorter, was Laxus who wore a orange shirt with a lightning bolt on it. His cargo shorts were a typical beige color, having his hands in his pockets, looking completely bored.

"Even so... you need the money, Bickslow." The other boy remarked not denying the hint of annoyance.

Bickslow scoffed, though PuunPuun nodded strongly "Of course you need it! Be grateful that Laxus-kun always wants to help! Unlike somebody I know."

The bunny put her limbs onto her imaginary waist and looked harshly at Pulla. Pulla noticed this and glared back, in which he threw his right limb pointing at her in objection "What in hell is that suppose to mean!? I do my work just as much as anybody else!"

"To me it looked like you wanted our little Bicksy to get killed!" The ears of PuunPuun became rigid as her voice became louder.

In the background Prabhu merely sighed, flying himself to his side. Sitting together with a stuff animal was odd, considering all the things magic could do. However, the toy had a complex personality, despite their master being very young. Seith users were quite scary and taboo like... in some countries or nations. Capturing a soul and giving them new life into a vessel. Or was it the soul was created inside that very vessel? Being in X772 magic was learned with great knowledge passed down, yet the theories related to each magic nature, magic learned or secondary skills: were very controversial.

"So how you've been Freed-san?" Prabhu turned to him.

Blinking, watching the two inanimate characters fighting, he looked at the tiger's fake eyes that were seemingly filled with life. "I suppose well. What mission did you guys take?"

"We went hunting and then we had to do a cat search. It was not fun for Bick-kun. In return we got a 700,000 jewels reward."

Shocked by this info, he looked at the creature awed "Wow! That's a lot."

"... but with travel expenses and food, we're down to 60,000 jewels. Take what we have to give to Laxus we're back to 30,000 jewels." The tiger sighed heavily.

Hearing this, Mimi intervene "Are you searching for a new job, Bickslow-kun? I know you have to pay your rent soon. I can find you a really good job."

Chucking his tongue, pulling his arms behind his head, the boy look at Mimi with a condescension "I do't ne'd your help, grandma. I'll be just fine."

Him and Laxus were unimpressed by the boy, who walked to the job board , which Mimi gave no word in the matter. Pulla pulled away from PuunPuun, crossing his arms, chuckling loudly with pride "YEAH! We don't need ya honey! We got everything under control, so don't worry your little head off! Hahahaha... So what do we have here."

The bunny watched the bear hover to their master, looking unimpressed, if not madder than the person being insulted. Moving towards Mimi, PuunPuun spoke in regard to their senpai "Forgive these morons. They have so much pride that they won't listen to anybody."

Snorting, Laxus smiled, agreeing with the doll "Truer words couldn't be said better. I would like to help but... I promise father I would help him later on."

Prabhu looked at the boy with a calm smile "Do not worry. You've done more than enough."

"I would of let him have the money, but he wouldn't listen..." Laxus hang his head down with his hand in his pocket. Freed wondered why the boy was so concern, it was his half and such a thing should never be disregarded. "It's not like I need the money anyway. I have the Master as a Grandfather and my father... I don't have a deadline to follow, doesn't he get that?"

Pulla nodded, her arms cross, ending with a sigh.

Prabhu said gravely "It's a matter of pride, if we're lucky the Landlord will give us another week at best."

"That if we're lucky! Those idiots need to get a wrap around reality! The world doesn't circle around them!" The rabbit's ears rigid once more, pointing her hand at the wiser one. Before retracting her close to her chest, almost like grabbing into her hand to form fist, getting angrier by the minute "We're not even that talented enough to take missions alone! How are we ever going to get permission to do this?! The Master will surely not agree!"

Smiling, placing down her glass cup, Mimi remarked "We have a new member joining us... I'm sure the Master wouldn't mind."

Her previous attitude vanish, becoming more excited by the second "REALLY?! Who is it? Please tell me it's a teen! No a talented child prodigy?! Or a new handsome legendary mage?!"

"Nothing like that... Freed-kun is soon to join our ranks and has nothing to do t the moment, so why don't you help them?" She announce to his surprise.

"WWHHHAAAA?! Mimi-san! You can't possible mean that! I don't have a mark on me!" He looked at her with undeniable fear. However the older woman gave a confident smile.

"Pretty cool, Freed." Laxus, the boy who never used honorifics, with a sincere smile said "I was wondering when you'd finally become a part of this guild."

That voice made his heartbeat skip momentarily, even if such things were illogical, looking at his senpai, he wondered why the boy was happy to see him at all. They rarely ever talked to one another, with the other boy being busy with his family, Bickslow or simply doing his own thing. The boy just hate reading, studying or anything that could help him progress in life, yet...

"Are you okay? You look strange..." Laxus gave a raised brow, titling his head to examine him, in which made him more odd in sentiment.

"Uumm... Uuumm..." He began to stumble on his words, paralyze by fear.

Laxus expression turned sour, before giving a skeptical look to the woman behind him. "Is he really joining Fairy Tail? He look like he's going to die on the spot."

Mimi only giggled "Give him time..."

Outrage by such a suggestion, from the other side of the room, Bickslow called out "Don't be stupid! I don't need anybody's else help! I already got friends who are going to help me!"

Pulla, PuunPuun and Prabhu were actual 'friends'? He turned to the other boy with a curious look, unable to see those eyes, he could only wonder what 'friendship' meant to the older boy. Though he did talk to the other three, in his defense: he just simply thought they were continuously playing marionettes. Despite this comment by their master, Prabhu and PuunPuun weren't impressed by this remark.

"Bickslow even if we're beside you, the master specifically said we should have another mage with us. For if something happens they can help or defend us." The tiger spoke sedately, in a end-of-discussion manner.

Bickslow gritted his teeth tightly, as one could hear it's disgusting sound, with first clenched. Like a mirror, Pulla had a similar expression, though his vessel left much to interpretation. "I – DON'T - NEED – ANY-BODY! So shut up!"

Pulla moved, maybe even ready to speak, but Laxus cut her off "Bicks... Remember you can be punished, even kicked off the guild, if you don't follow the rules! Grandfather is unforgiving, so please... just do it. It's the only thing he asks of you and nothing more. If you can't even follow this simple rule..." Moving his head elsewhere, looking at his feet with a pained expression "... You kn'w..."

"FINE! If you want it so goddamn badly..." Bickslow agree unwillingly.

In which Pulla added "Yeah! But don't think we'll need you bookworm! These missions are for real men!"

"What's the mission you'd picked?" Mimi inquisitive, looking at the boy and his bear.

They walked to her, showing three request document onto the counter. Looking at each of the three: one was to help find an item, another for an animal part and lastly to find a lost child. Together each mission lead up to the cost of 897,670 jewels. Looking at the last request, even he could understand why the hostess was worried: it didn't look like an easy mission for a kid to do. Especially if he had to join Bickslow in his adventure.

"Okay... I'll call the clients, just as long as you take Freed. The Master will surely agree but I expect at the very least two days from now, Okay Bickslow-kun?"

The boy shrugged "Fine let's go. Are you sure he doesn't need to get his mark now? I'm not paying for your expenses, you know."

He force a smile, sighing at the reference like he was tool, nevertheless he decided not to put his voice into the matter. Mostly for the fact he was sure his head would be bitten off by Bickslow. Getting off the stool, he was immediately was given change by the waitress, before she told Bickslow some last words "It's a test run, okay? I know Freed-kun can be helpful if you give him a chance. His magic been developing well, hasn't it?"

He nodded meekly, unable to confirm it in words.

It didn't help that Bickslow's glare was continuous. He really wasn't wanted, but a pat on the shoulder by his fellow comrade sooth him, for Laxus's smile told him he should just calm down.

"Umhh...MMm... But... am I not... a civilian in this case?" He asked the fellow members of the Guild.

Mimi's eyes condescendingly gave him an evil glint, scaring him out of his mind, with her sweet wording of the situation "Only temporarily, you'll surely see if you're worthy or not to be a Fairy Tail member soon enough. Right, _Freed-kun__?_"

"eeehhheehhhHHHH?" His voiced risen in shock.

-...-...-...-..-...-...-...-...-..

Taking the train was odd and filled with silence. The dolls that accompanied them were chatting among themselves, with Bickslow joining every once-in-a-while. He didn't feel at ease, unwelcome by the human and stuff bear was part of that reason, yet his own feelings left him without words to speak.

Prabhu did try to chat with him in the beginning, those words only were responded with a weak voice of denial, since he really didn't want Bickslow to notice him.

In the train carriage, sitting across the boy, near the window, the three dolls were together. Prabhu, soon later, decided he wanted to rest and sat beside him. Pulla spoke about women's melons that he guessed were metaphors of body parts. Bickslow laughed and agreed, looking at it and hearing it, it felt like the older boy didn't get the concept either. Which made it odd, since Bickslow was the creator of these doll. Pulla would get PuunPuun embarrassed; they bickered about how the bear was being a bad influence, of course, the other didn't think so.

"Come on! He's a growing boy and he needs to know how the world works." Pulla laughed heartily, making him sound like some old perverted lumberjack.

Sighing at this, shared by the stuff bunny, complained "He's ten! He doesn't need to be as disgusting as you." Turning to the boy, with a reprimanding look. "Bickslow! You shouldn't follow his example! He'll make you into some unlikeable fellow! You need to learn what it means to be a man."

The bear scoffed, limbs on hip "A girl teaching a boy about being a man?! Don't make me laugh. Bickslow is a fine example of great men, just you wait."

Bickslow held a surrendering attitude towards the two plush toys, he seem to enjoy himself, ostensibly understanding that agreeing with one or the other would be futile. When he did speak, his tone was laid back and soothing "Geez. Pulla just having fun and I enjoy his conversations. And PuunPuun... remember, we're here to have fun. You know Pulla isn't going to listen, right?"

Prabhu snorted in his resting state.

He looked over the resting doll, it was amazing how the fabric of a realistic size, technically stiff doll, was at all this flexible. Its movements truly remind him of a large feline, its sounds were that mix of an old man and a ferocious animal. The other two dolls felt simply like moving, acting marionettes and if they did have humanoid movements: it was in their expression and voices.

The sounds of the train's wheel fracturing against the rails, could be heard every five minutes, like clockwork. Imagery of mountains, fields and trees of green welcomed them, sometimes a wildlife animal could be seen and even beast that he'd yet to experiment on. Their chattering became part of the sounds that belong in the background, making him soon enough close his eyes, even for a moment. The early morning started to turn into the highest point where the sun could rise, by the time they got to the Onibus station, the people were gathering from everywhere, to come and part from the very same station.

He tagged behind Bickslow, trying his best not to lose focus of his objective.

The older boy didn't wait for him, walking ahead in a hard to keep-up speed. When he lost track of him, in the crowd of people, the bunny flew high above the mass of people and bending his frontal left limp in a gesture to 'follow'.

He was forced to run, if he wanted to keep up with the levitating bunny. The station, like any other place felt huge with people who were two, if not three times taller than he was. Shrinking in him in mind, being tousled about by too many people, for it felt stranger than being at any party. Nobody gave him notice, forcing him to slip between the gap of people that had stood or crossed one another in their path.

Finally arriving to the entrance of the station, down below the steps was a very irritated Bickslow.

"PuunPuun, you didn't need to help the geekwad."

Offended by this comment, the high pitch voice asked "You were just going to leave him?! He's your responsibility Bickslow!"

"I didn't ask for this..." He cross his arms and mumbled, not daring to look the rabbit in the eyes. Then Bickslow turned to him, yelling "Keep up, you lazy geek!"

The town Onibus was latent, he'd never step foot in this city, for their main entertainment was a bore. Or at the very least, that what his parents told him. The streets were clean, made of white colored bricks, trees on the parting side. Despite already being in the city, the resident houses were mix together, in retrospect was very different from Magnolia Town's systematizing of the city. People had not really noticeable faces, making it feel like a faceless city, conversations between the folks were very few and most spoke of personal events.

Going into a a green gablefront house, outlines by the white and finally Bickslow knocked the door.

Upon opening the door, through the cracks was an elderly woman with a large triangular nose. Her eyes were filled with melancholy, the wrinkles around her face deepen, taking recognition of who they were: when Bickslow showed his tongue to the lady. It would be insulting, that is, if it wasn't the only proof they were Fairy Tail. The dolls in front of him, behind Bickslow, were oddly quiet and barely moving. They levitated, for that action hadn't stopped, yet it felt odd having the trio of puppets to stop acting alive. Their magic hadn't vanish, they were lively as ever, it was almost like they're acting in respect.

By Pulla's standards: this was the most out-of-character or just nearly impossible.

"Children..." The old woman muttered in disdained "They sent me children..."

She opened the door, showing them the way in, allowing them to enter. Her gaze hadn't changed, she merely guided them, after closing the door, to the living room. The room was incredibly small, though that was unfairly comparing his own living room: which was four times bigger than the size of this room. The bay window that showed the city were covered in white lace curtains, standing in front of that large area was a rocking chair, that was divided by a low-level table that stood ahead of them. They sat themselves on a greenish blue couch, which cushions were the softest he had ever sat on.

It took a while of waiting, before anything much could happen, all he was occupied about was the oddity of the trio of toys. They were merely placed on the corner of the couch.

They for once in their life seemed like dolls.

So where his idealism true about Bickslow's magic? He was starting to feel secure about it.

'In the end it's all just smokes and mirrors... Bickslow-san must really be lonely.' His thoughts were filled by self certainty. Seith Magic was a highly controversial argument and its relationship to some old ancient magic. If this was the case, he would be able to present to his parents his thesis to his parents by the end of the week. For once it seem like his countless studies would finally, even if slightly would cease to exist.

Bickslow gave a vibe of watching him, his head titled by thirty degrees, though it was hard to see his eyes to prove his instinctual warning.

Was it a warning glare?

He didn't want to find that out, so he tried his best not to act superior.

The older woman brought a silver tray filled with tea and cookies. It was a color base green on the vintage tea cup decoration, with golden tigers and white doves. The loose tea was of Enca origin, it smell was sweet, yet not over the top, as he took a sip of it. Bickslow merely took the cookies, not at all bothering to be respectful to their host. The woman sat herself down across from them, rocking backwards the chair's movements brought about creaking. Her hands rested on her lap, her woolen clothing reminded him of old stories of livelihood people once lived with. It felt odd being looked over by such an older person.

Everybody he'd ever seen in his lifetime look around twenty to thirty years old.

Not accounting the people outside his living quarters. The master surely looked like his age, as Laxus's father and even some women within the guild. Oldness was something he wasn't use to, for him it was something truly out of place in the world, looking at his parents only reinforce such perspectives.

After two minutes, for he had finish his first cup of tea and two cookies, Bickslow merely finished the sweets, the old women finally confronted them.

"Are you going to find my granddaughter? Being children such as yourselves? Does this guild find this mission to be a joke?" Her voice was heavily calm, giving a notion of doubt and worry. Her words alone felt heavy, those eyes staring at him made him nervous and weak, unable to face her he looked away.

Bickslow shrugged, saying frankly "Hey! I took this mission, nobody else come to your rescue and if Rune Knights aren't doing their job: not my problem. You sure you just lost her? Why didn't you think this isn't a kidnapping?!"

"... I suppose you are right, I have not much time to be picky, it has already been a week now." A grievous exhale was relief "If this was a kidnapping I hadn't found any proof. My granddaughter is a trouble maker by nature, calling wolf so many times, the villagers have lost faith in her. But I haven't... I just... can't find her."

Their client was taller than either of them, looking in well-formed despite her age, though it was obvious doing a search mission would take a toll on her fragile body.

"Okay... Do have a clue of where she might be?" His companion asked with grittiness.

Her eyes looked at them with a fickle mirthful pity "If I didn't check those places myself. Even went into the woods but name no luck. I checked any or possible friends she had, coming out with nothing. I'm tired and the best possibilities is that she's far inside the Eastern Forest. If anything else maybe you should check among the residents."

"So, if we bring back your child, we get our reward immediately, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't make a price I couldn't pay for myself."

Freed looked up again, the two discoursing were acting in a formal manner. It seemed like a good inquiry except the simple fact that nobody was asking the million jewel question: why did the girl run away? A troublemaker, he got that concept, that didn't explain why wasn't Bickslow asking that important question?

Though he wanted to ask it himself, he was sure this would only bring trouble upon himself.

Soon after they left, once the door closed behind them, the dolls spurred back to life. It only took them three seconds, moving their body, like they were stretching muscles that didn't exist.

Pulla spoke in a grizzly manner "Geez! Every time we do that I feel like I'm going to fall asleep by boredom."

"Why did you guys stop talking?" He turned to the trio. His skepticism was showing, like his curiosity.

PuunPuun answered him "We do this not to frighten non-magical clients. Sometimes they don't take Bicksy seriously when we're there. So we've learn it's best to pretend we're just simple dolls. Not fun but what can we do? The world doesn't understand."

'But you are dolls. You are tools.' His thoughts were filled with indisputable bitterness. Before he turned to Bickslow "Aren't you worried about why the girl ran away?"

"Not part of the request, so it doesn't matter to me." Bickslow nonchalantly discarded the whole thing. Pulla nodded in agreement saying a vulgar thing about cats and pussies, even though they were the same thing. He didn't understand the gist of the meaning, but a yelling rabbit made him understand it wasn't something he should take notice on.

After her ranting, the rabbit turned to him, with a worried tone "I couldn't agree more with you Freed-kun, if we could understand her reason for leaving, we couldn't understand what type of place she would hide in."

This matter of thinking had shocked him. Mostly since it was quasi-similar to his own thought process. Bickslow, together with Pulla, gave an expression of blankness, not truly understanding the point.

So he defended himself "She's just a kid, a bit older than me but nothing too shocking. Must of left because her boyfriend broke up with her."

With that retort, he couldn't help but feel like his thesis would take another couple of weeks, if not months to finish. Bickslow seemed like a stupid, unkind and useless person as Pulla was just as bad. Prabhu acted too old for somebody of Bickslow's mentality, his masculinity also made it odd he had created a female persona, that was PuunPuun. They walked down the street, once every while stopping to people their client suggested, all in the same while, the only thing he could was observe the three stuff animals.

Despite being completely silent for their client, this time around they had only lessen in ruckus but continue to pretentiously live, even talking once every moment, to a suspicious host.

"The hag was right, nobody knows anything. We might as well just go to the forest and get the first two items." Bickslow had concluded.

"I don't know... it isn't like we asked the whole village, we just asked the people she suggested. Also... aren't we suppose to greet out other clients?" He spoke fearfully, it seem like validation to bring out.

"If we ask the whole village, it would take far too long. If this was a small village than that would be something completely different but there at least seven hundred people living here if not more. It's a lost cause, since we know by a fact not everybody even knows of this girl's existence." Bickslow had shown a side of him, that actually seem to be considerate about the things around him.

PuunPuun snorted a chuckle "Surprising isn't it? Bicksy can think... though I don't agree with him."

"Of course, taking a logical step we might kill three birds with one stone if we already get these items. Our other clients don't need to specifically see us since this isn't a personal event. It would been much more irresponsible to not take acknowledgment to miss Behivors' granddaughter case. The girl should be fine and that's all we should know." Prabhu explained the rest.

Unable to put more into his worries, he let the whole event slide, following the boy into the deep forest.

Being the youngest of the whole guild, he wasn't allow to venture into the forest without company, his parents didn't want him to get dirty unless necessary. Though he had learned some basic hunting skills by his father only a couple months back. Now that he was far from home, he'd wish he had thought of bringing his custom design hunter's knife. The trees looming over him were scary, even though it was still the afternoon, it felt just too odd. He was following somebody who might or might not get him killed, obviously delusional since he treated the dolls like they were living beings.

Already starting their first two missions: to find several White Claudia-s and to gain the horns of a Gorgon.

Finding the White Claudia was a particular thing, since we each passing generation their findings become more impossible, seeing that they were fading from existence in Fiore. His parents had told him some things end their existence for mostly climate changes, there was always somebody who couldn't accept such fact. He was just glad they weren't searching for a Hazia root... Then again it would unrealistic seeing that they only grown in Sin.

"Do you even know what a White Claudia is?" He asked while they passed the never-ending cycle of trees, none of them gave any indication of where they were.

"Nope, all I know is that they look similar to daisies." Bickslow had stated the wrong flower in question of similarity but it was pointless to correct him.

"How about we separate a bit?" Suggested PuunPuun, a suggestion he did not like at all.

"What?! No, no way! What if I get lost?! I don't know anything about stuff like this!" He began to beg of her.

Bickslow hidden face was expressed by his body, crossing his arms as his helmet was looking down at him. Pulla actually seem to consider the idea, Prabhu just floated mindlessly, despite the fact he was the wisest.

"Seems like a plan. But I don't know why you would agree to this PuunPunn." Pulla patted on his chin, giving a voice of hesitation.

Titling her head, her ears flopping down as her arms crossed, her reply was "Because This huge boulder can be our return point."

Turning around, behind some trees he had finally notice: a huge outwards triangular boulder that was almost the heights of the trees around it. How he missed it before was beyond him. He couldn't only stare senselessly at it Blinking and unable to answer his own question. Was he stupid or blind? Tears welled up in his eyes thinking of what his father would say of his observation skills.

"Why is he crying...?" Bickslow notice him in the background.

Prabhu spoke "Maybe we really shouldn't separate... he need to be watched over by all of us. I wouldn't want to face the Master's wrath if something happens to him."

"Neither do I..." Pulla and Bickslow muttered in agreement.

PuunPuun, however, was against this idea "Well I'll be by him, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Nah... I don't doubt you PuunPuun, but really after bringing him about it be stupid to lose him now, no?" Bickslow said in a worrisome manner.

Turning back to the group, still trying his best not to cry, sniffing back his tears: he watched the scene fold out. PuunPuun felt insulted by this comment "That means you don't have faith in me!"

"But the master doesn't consider you to be mages, so if I let him go with you or anybody, I'll be in deep trouble. For now let's just go to the west, I'm sure we'll find one or two of our items." The Seith User had a valid point.

PuunPuun scoffed, crossing her arms infuriated, making the other two dolls take two feet of good distance away from the angry bunny. He followed them, not having anything to add, only grateful that he wasn't alone to search for their mission items. The forest was oddly enough was dry in sense of temperature, even though he was certain rainfall had happen not so long ago. The birds sang their afternoon course, together with the crickets and cicadas. Their footsteps felt silent most of the way, carefully stepping over vines and roots of the plants.

Bickslow once every while would stop to observe the small patches of fields showing plants.

There was nothing with the exception of false alarms, seeing similar plants but not the exact produce. He had to stop them from picking out pointless flowers that had nothing to do with the cause. Finding the Gorgon was proving itself to be even more difficult, as the animals seem to be either sleeping or hiding.

"I think the Claudia plants must be somewhere extremely moist, if we go to the lake, small as it might be we'll have a better possibility of finding it." He examined.

The boy shrugged, while PuunPuun praised his little examination.

He didn't know how he felt being praised by a stuff toy.

Their footsteps were slowly, with each passing tree, started to become silent. There were no more twigs to step on and a large field of grass showed itself to a miniature lake. Deers, squirrels and other livestock were found. Even a baby Wyvern could be seen.

Entering further into the area, the animals lifted their heads to them before going back to their business. Unlike the rest of the group, he decided to walk closer to the Wyvern, because the oddity and the chances of finding such a specimen was an opportunity. Sliding his thumb and index finger against one another, he tried to summon some of his magic, taking out his magic pen, a snap finally occurred and he summoned iron three times around the creature.

His magic seal was a greenish light, the Iron scripture was five feet long and circled itself around the Wyvern that tried to attack and defend itself.

The little creature was only five feet in size, its teeth fully developed and yet it was only able to crack the iron scripture only slightly. It's head could easily stick out in the twenty centimeter gap, however the rest of its body was definitely having problems. He could only chuckle as he was able to finally capture something his parents would be proud about. Holding the circular cage, he placed it farther away from the lake, so the animals would stop becoming scarce.

"What was the point of that?" Bickslow finally asked.

Unable to hide his glee, he responded "It's for my parents. I can have some fun looking inside of it or maybe study its habitat. I need it for my studies... I'm so lucky. If the parents are dead, we're are amazingly lucky."

"You know... you're really creepy." The boy stated candidly before turning around to search for their desired item.

He parted ways with them to cut himself some heavy duty vines to close the reptile's mouth. Wrapping around it was easy, though it took him some mistakes before he could mend the slightly damaged cage. He couldn't help engulfing himself to study the undeveloped monster. It tried it best to escape, without its jaw, the poor thing couldn't do anything. Its claws were too small to reach the vine's top in order to break them. So it banged against the metal which had proven futile. Holding the creature with his arms felt strangely enjoyable. He hoped he would open to see what it was made of.

Lost in his thought, he was finally brought back to reality when Prabhu called out "I've found a patch of them."

Walking to the voice that took them across the lake into another entryway to the forest's maze, near an odd slumbering tree were a countless amount of White Claudia, which Bickslow took out carefully, for the dolls couldn't help much with precision in the digging aspect. Holding the Wyvern, he decided the older boy didn't need his help.

Bickslow suddenly started to summon his magical seal, colored bright green, the flowers were hidden into a pocket space since they were far too many to carry in their bag without damaging it.

"Once bird down, two more to go." Wiping his hands clean of the dirt stuck on his hands.

Looking around, the next question was asked "There's nothing indicating that Gorgons had pass through here. Looks like we're going into the heart of the Eastern Forest."

Looking to the barely seeable sky, he wondered if they would make it back on the very same day. It was obvious that evening would not take long to pass. The skies were still blue but the sun itself was going lower into the earth. PuunPuun and Prabhu began to discuss something eerily important:

"Hmm... Gorgons are actually frightful... if we do spot one we should be extra careful." The female voice spoke.

The older one agreed "Even in a small group they might be able to overpower us..."

Walking and following Bickslow with Pulla guiding them, looking everywhere for clues and a good indication of what was what. It felt insecure for the fact that he had finally realize what they were trying to hunt. He didn't give it much mind, though hunting a Gorgon suddenly felt like a dangerous mission. Their body were made of a scaly metal, despite being bulls with a boars face. Their ability was to make their enemies into a stone, fixing such a problem without back-up medicine seem like a foolish action.

He held the cage tighter to his body, feeling cold sweat coming down to his collarbone.

"..uuhh...hmm...mmm Are you able to fight such a strong monster?" He asked meekly, his voice did not carry into the ears of the four capable responding entities. Though he was scared stiff to ask again.

Now he definitely wished he brought his hunter's knife.

Their walk seem to last a good hour, keeping in a directly straight line, once-in-a-while parting left or right for a good ten feet before returning. Before long they were all feeling doubtful if these creature existed anywhere near Onibus's forest.

"I feel like I was cheated." Complained the other boy.

Pulla spoke in an even angerier tone "If our client is a dumbass, I'm going to punch him in the goddamn face! Geekwad! Do the Gorgons live anywhere near the Eastern Forest or are we searching in the wrong forest?!"

"Eeeehh?! Eehh... Umm..." He became worried of whatever his answer might be.

"Hello! I'm asking you a question geekwad! Do you know it or not?!" The tone became even more meaner. This started to make him feel pathetic because no matter how hard he tried to think of an answer, it wouldn't come to him.

"You really are worthless. I can't believe Mimi though you'd be any use to an amazing guild like ours." Bickslow muttered as he decided to go forward.

"Pulla! That is enough, you're scaring him." Prabhu spoke with authority.

PuunPuun held a similar tone "Yes, he's our under study, he's still in training wheel, if you force him we're never going to get an answer." Turning to him, she asked kindly "Do you have any idea if there Gorgons or not?"

Tears had already fallen in his cheek and were drying up, nodding weakly, muttering "Yesh."

The bunny titled her head and body, looking blankly "... I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Can you repeat."

Hiding his face behind the cage, he mutter a bit louder "Yes."

Acting positive, PuunPuun puymped her fist in victory "All we have to do is travel further south then."

"That's what he said?" Bickslow asked baffled "I didn't even hear him breath."

PuunPuun merely nodded and lied about the facts. Though it made him seem like he did more than answer 'yes or no' on a complex question. Though her guess was good as his. Continuing forward, looking back from where they last parted, he began to wonder if they would ever find a way back to the town itself.

Oddly enough the more the venture, the large amount of space given from each tree, though they became larger in size, the roots were barely visible on the ground. Seeing the treetops was almost impossible to do, yet their footsteps once more became noisy. The darkness started to spread from gaps, noisily creatures sounded and it had hit him. There was a strange sense of magic source provided by the forest, the murder of crows sang to them evilly and yet there was nothing stalking them. It felt off, Diverious Crows were a monstrous crow that could eat small children. Twice the size that he was, it could easily snap off his head. Though their beady black eye gleamed at them, not a single motion was made to attack.

This was far too odd, even if he'd never been on a mission like this.

He had to study these creature for a whole month and now he couldn't understand if he study it badly or his books were far too out of date. He could only gulp.

The tree finally showed them a new vast, somewhat muddy field, and what they were looking for. The Gorgons were in their nurturing stage, taking care of their young in a group of seven with five calves. There mission had told them to hunt fully adult Gorgons, so their next plan of attack would actually have to be planned out. Bickslow nodded when their eyes crossed, taking their steps with caution in order go far away from the beast that could easily kill them. Further into a place to sit down, without any evident of monster or crows around.

"This one looks like it's going to a be a toughy." PuunPuun confirmed.

Pulla nodded "Hate to admit it but that's too many to fight. Even with my strength... it be taking too much risk. Young Gorgons may actually fearful opponents, or is that wrong to presume, geekwad?"

He shook his head "Of course not, they may not be able to petrify you but their horns are just as deadly as any fully grown Gorgon. We have to find a way to lure one of them out."

Prabhu gave him a look, almost like he was smiling proudly, though that was probably his flawed perception of things. The tiger spoke with seriousness "We have to observe them for the time being... the moment one of them are out of group range: we strike."

"But what if out of group range is farther away from us? You know that probably won't do us any good. We need a perfect way to bring them closer to us." Bickslow finally gave out another decent point.

The made him ponder on the question "Hhmm... Maybe we can use the Claudia's seed to our favor."

"What can those stupid flowers do?" The boy gave him a skeptical tone to make his comportment.

Giving a happy wink, he began to explain "Their seeds can easily make any creature confused... providing symptoms like hallucinations. If we hide it inside a patch of grass, we might be able to scatter the group. I bet it can make one of the Gorgon highly violent, causing never-ending chaos within the group. We attack it from the behind and we might get out free ticket out of this horrible forest."

Bickslow gave an approving smile "I guess we have a good replacement for Laxus, guys. But remember its all on you if it fails."

The boy immediately summon two of the plants, giving it to him to correctly extract the seed. By the time he was done, they had six in hand. In the background Bickslow wondered why anybody would want such a plant for such hallucinogenic reasons, which Pulla said word by word: "The fucker needs his release, at best. Or he's just some stupid scientist.". He actually agreed more with the former proposition than the latter. It wasn't complete illegal in Fiore so there was nothing that could be done.

So, going back behind the trees that sectioned them apart, him and Bickslow had three seed each and aim to flick them carefully into a patch of grass.

Bickslow was easily better at this event than he was, but all there was to do was wait patiently for the plan to go off or completely fail altogether. They hid behind the trees, for the dolls took turn watching the event that would eventually unfold. The minutes soon became hours, the forest darken even more while they waited and soon enough they understood that their plan hadn't took off like they'd hoped. Nevertheless Pulla had exclaimed that on of the Gorgons were coming closer to them.

Getting up, the Gorgon was actually walking to them, making him together with the master of the dolls excited.

So he began to use his solid scripture to create oil and a hole. Before long the wandering Gorgon without much of a fight lost its footing and fell into his hole. It cried out, making the other Gorgon raise their head. This however was responded by Pulla who went forward and two feet ahead of the hole punched into the earth causing a small earthquake in their perimeters. It didn't even feel like Seith Magic, almost as-if the puppet was able to use his own type of magic. PuunPuun circled its limbs clockwise, pink aura lines could be seen and suddenly a sonic blast could be felt. It had surprised him making him fly back into a tree, hurting his back.

Bickslow gave a nasty smile, grabbing out a nice shiv that had some type of enchanted magic on it.

The boy jumped down into the hole together with Prabhu, soon followed by a fading cry of the Gorgon. The angry creatures were unable to cross the broken path, deciding maybe it was best for them to run away. Only two of them stayed, truly angered by the event, trying to charge at full force. The first one crossed in easy, giving out a cone of vapor, which the two fighting dolls easily dodged. The second Gorgone tripped on a crack and was unable to get back up, as it's horn got stuck onto a tree bark nearby.

"Bickslow, Prabhu! We got another easy kill! Get out of that hole and help." Pulla called out as it began to fight against the acting Gorgon.

Watching the fight, he felt dizzy, since his head was hit quite harshly.

He wanted to help, though this had proven to be fruitless, for his body wouldn't respond to him at all. PuunPuun was helping to make a perfect escape for the stuff bear with her sonic attacks. They acted like mages of their own right, making this thesis of his more and more blurry. For it wasn't easy to understand how such a thing was possible. Bickslow wasn't even focusing on his puppets yet they were acting accordingly like little demon minions or celestial spirits.

Before long the passive-aggressive Gorgon, stuck to the tree was kill by a slit of throat. The only Gorgon left had decided it was pointless to continue on fight and began to return to its far away herd.

Darkness had soon engulfed him.

...-...-...-...-...

"I'm glad your friend is okay. Children like you shouldn't be doing things this dangerous." A odd female voice came into his head.

Bickslow snorted, saying "You know honey. We've had a long day... I'm just glad you came to us and not the other way around. Can we now take you back to your granny?!"

"Fine... only because he needs medical care." The female said.

Opening his eyes all he saw was rock. Blinking, hoping to see better, all he saw was rocks and a smell of mold. To the corner of his eyes on both side were a girl and Bickslow. Turning his head to the left, he better observed the female who was fourteen years old, red hair in pigtails. She had a red shirt with overalls. Her face was petite and triangular, with lively green eyes. She smelled like flowers of jasmine.

"Who is this?" He muttered, trying to reawaken from his drowsiness.

She smiled and joy in her voice "You're awake, I was so worried for you. Children like you shouldn't take missions. I can't believe how irresponsible Guilds are now and days."

"We're lucky as fuck, man. Our missing kid came to save the day. You were bleeding like fountain and all thanks to PuunPuun."

Hurt and filled with regret, PuunPuun shouted "I didn't mean to! I swear! It was an accident! I'm so—ooo- sorry Freed-kun."

Her worries began to sound into the sniffles of crying.

The girl patted the toy "I'm sure he understand, right Freed-san?"

He nodded and responded "Yeah..."

Then a realization came upon him "My Wyvern?! Where is it?!"

"Eeehhh... We had to let it go." Bickslow explained.

This had made him extremely mad "Why?! Why would you do this to me?!"

Sitting up to look at the boy, he slowly turn to his left to see the girl was glaring at him "So it really was you?! I can't believe it... I was worried sick for it and I found out the person I saved was really the cause of all my heartbreak. Do you know how rare it is that a Wyvern is found in our lovely forest?! You had no right to cage it up and take away like it could be domesticated, little boy. I came here purposely to raise it to its natural habitat. Unlike you I know a thing or two about animals."

She ranted a bit more but by then he had tuned he out by mere disdained. He didn't want to bring out the real reason why he captured it, though being lectured by an ignorant little girl was something he was far from pleased about.

"Hey... don't give her that look. What you did was creepy." Bickslow gave him a smug smile, his tone singing of mockery at him.

Tired, angry and very, very much in control of his disdained, he rolled his eyes and gave not a single comment. Today was suppose to be incredible special and yet, here he was stuck with a victim who stole his prize for the sake of moral 'goodness'. He chucked his tongue and started to get up, despite having a wobbly started, the girl stopped talking and helped him on his feet.

"Don't be like that. We should take you to a doctor." She said with worried.

He looked at her, examining her with coldness before asking "What's your name?"

"You've guys been searching for me and you don't even know my name?" She raised a brow for this.

He shrugged, still very angry at her "Yeah. You're just a mission item, no biggie."

He heard Bickslow whispering of his suddenly change, obviously confused by his attitude. The dolls merely shrugged the best they could. Prabhu couldn't actually do it correctly. They began to walk out of the boulder made cave and venture outside, going to the path back to Onibus.

It had seemed the girl that ran away was having her own personal quarrel with her grandmother. She didn't add much to it, only that upon finding the abandoned baby Wyvern, she wanted to study it and help it. The girl was of pure stupidity, if you had to ask his final thought about the choice. Though her desire was to be a zoologist, to understand the nature of all living creatures and so she decided she wouldn't go home until she was sure the creature was fine. It seemed she understood the forest than most people of the town and usually helped lost adventurers back on to their original destination.

It was already six O' clock, when they arrived back into town and the train would not part for the next hour.

So Bickslow left him in the hand of the girl called Sandra, together with her grandmother Behivors and PuunPuun. The older woman knew what she was doing and luckily this didn't come out of their pay. Feeling a heavy headache, he stopped caring about the words that passed onto one another. All in all they did their mission correctly, that was all that counted, even though his sours feelings made him feel ungrateful about the other's kindness.

He really wanted that Wyvern...

Time passed by callously, his disappointment wouldn't leave him alone and even when they parted onto the train: nothing had changed. The only thing he notice was that Bickslow gave him an annoyed look.

Finally arriving to Magnolia Town, the ventured into the long rollercoster of a lane that went downward and upward. People were still out in this our, passing the river that were filled by fishermen or travelers, if not tourist. People gave them no mind, walking beside Bickslow had proven to be interesting when his sour mood had fallen flat. Curiously he saw the dolls being lively as ever, but there was something even more beautiful at the reached the center of the city.

Behind the building stood a massive sakura tree of a millions of colors. It's petals fluttered in the breezy night, greeting them with their beauty.

"Wow..." He gasped in shock.

Bickslow turned to him, questioning his own shock "Why are you shocked, haven't you been living here?"

"I guess... just I never knew how rewarding it is to come back to this scenery. It's like the city is thanking us." He muttered, if given a second thought was nonsense.

Bickslow was that dose of reality "Our mission wouldn't get this much of a praise, it's all in your head. Anyway I got to go... but you need to get your mark."

"I think... I'll come tomorrow. I have to go back to home." He stated.

Shrugging without a single care "Okay... your lost."

They parted ways, for he had to go to the west bridge to get home. Luckily since it was a festival his parents had allow him access outside the front door. It took a couple of blocks, before a a singular bridge that showed a particular dark marbled house that was four square feet high. It was looming, but oddly enough, most people passed by it without acknowledging its existence. There was only one bridge a person had to cross to get on its property. The door was eight feet high and so he entered into a cold interior entrance hall.

It was dark in the inside, though the moment he entered all the lights flashed on, as he passed the maids and butlers waiting on his every call.

The only ones seen, were two pairs of the opposite gender, though one would expect there to be many more than that. There was no need more than that for they were the best capable servants anybody could ever ask for. Not that he particularly cared about them, one of the maids acting her duty asking:

"How was your day, Master? Was it wonderful?"

He gave no reply to the inferior person, feeling a bit annoyed by their pestering. Continue his walk into his room, he passed under the mezzanine, where on top a little girl sat on the oak bars, wearing high quality clothing.

Inside the actual building was extremely different from the exterior, showing countless amount of bookshelves and books everywhere, reaching an uncountable number he already knew the answer of. He lifted his head and the actual interior began to alter itself into a smaller much easier room to walk through, showing a staircase that would take him to his room. The room full of books became a diner hall with a long rectangular table underneath an old pawn rug.

Tomorrow... he would get his mark.

.

.

.

**AN****: That's all for today... I'm actually suppose to put at least 3 or 4 thousand more words but whatever. I'll do that in the next chapter.**

**Thank you again those who review, if you enjoy it please review.**

**PS: I'm not using rune magic mostly because we know it has a lot to do with his eyes, I'm not saying Solid Magic is easy magic but Freed specialize in it, so I'm going with the theory he can do it but doesn't like it. Though at the moment its the only magic he can use.**


End file.
